


Mermaid AtsuHina

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanart, Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just realised I missed oportunity to draw Hinata as an actual shrimp...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Mermaid AtsuHina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettypetitpanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypetitpanda/gifts).



> I just realised I missed oportunity to draw Hinata as an actual shrimp...

[ the art in a better quality](https://postimg.cc/8jR4y2mY)


End file.
